marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Pangea
The Atlantean scientists decided to use the technology for genetic engineering, experimenting upon Man-Apes. From this the Atlanteans genetically altered the bodies of the Beast-Men into bird-people the Aerians, monkey-people the Tree People, fish-people the Tubanti, and other animal-like races. The Atlanteans initially used these animal-people as slaves in the Pangean amusement center. Over many years the Beast-Men grew angry at their creators and despised being treated as slaves to these so called enlightened people. The Atlanteans in their arrogance started to build fully automated, self-repairing machinery, eliminating the need for the Beast-Men slaves. The Atlanteans then confined the Beast-Men to a section of Pangea far removed from their lands. The Beast-Men finally started a rebellion and after many battles defeated the Atlanteans. The Beast-Men demanded equal rights so the Atlanteans further extended the range of the climate control machinery giving each of the slave races a portion of land to make their own. The Beast-Men then settled in these areas of Pangea and began the task of building their own tribes, with many of which last until the 20th Century. In comparison, the original Pangea portion of the Savage Land formed only a small part of the new land. After the great fall of Atlantis the Savage Land sank beneath sea level with only the mountains and technology keeping it from being destroyed. Pangea was abandoned, leaving only a small group of Atlanteans and their Beast-Men creations. Three fourths of the population of the Savage Land were killed the rest were reduced to barbarism and only a tenth of the human population survived. The peace eventually returned, and the human beings of the Savage Land struggled back towards civilization, forming tribes such as the Fall People and small city states such as Lemuria. Pangea was eventually frozen over when Terminus destroyed the machines which maintained its environment. The Savage Land was later restored by the High Evoloutionary, and it now appears that at least a part of Pangea also survived or was restored, along with representatives of many of its native tribes including the Aerians, Disians, Tubanti, Tree People and Pterons. The warring tribes of Pangea eventually united to oppose an attempt by Roxxon Oil to take economic control of Pangea. In the process, they also discovered the existence of along lost legendary tribe, the Ethereals, who proved to be extremely xenophobic and hostile. | PointsOfInterest = Pangea * Zarhan ** Lemuria ** Pandori * Gorahn Sea ** Tubanti ** Naghen Island * Zuvi Land * Thonos * Atlantea ** Chotorea * Mot * Shalan ** Aerie Shalan ** Mount Flavius ** Botor * Athmeth ** Pteros | Residents = * Aerians - (Human / Bird Hybrids, Beast-Men) * Cat People - (Human Tribe) * Disians - (Mystically mutated Humans) * Gorankians - (Human / Animal Hybrids, Beast-Men) * Jeriens - (Human / Pterosaur Hybrids, Beast-Men) * Lemurans- (Atlantean derived Human civilization) * N'Galans - (Human / Saurian Hybrids, Beast-Men) * Nhu'gari - (Mutated Human Tribe) * Pterons - (Human / Pterodactyl Hybrids, Beast-Men) * Reptile Men - (Human / Saurian Hybrids, Beast-Men) * Snowmen - (Yeti Tribe) * Sun-People - (Human Tribe) * Tree People- (Human / Monkey Hybrids, Beast-Men) * Tubanti - (Human / Fish Hybrids, Beast-Men) * Uruburians - (Human / Animal Hybrids, Beast-Men) * Vala-Kuri - (Human / Saurian Hybrids, Beast-Men) * Waidians - (Human / Saurian Hybrids, Beast-Men) * Ether - advanced humanoids apparently with teleportational capability. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Territories of Ancient Atlantis Category:Survivors of Pre-Cataclysmic Atlantis Category:Pangea